Devon Grey
Devon Grey (b. November 10, 2037) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second oldest son of Nightcrawler II and Rachel Qadir, and grandson of Hulkling, Blink and Dust. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Candlemon. Devon is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family, the Munroe family and the Shaara family. 'History' Early Years Devon Grey was born on November 10, 2035 in Scarborough, Ontario and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is second oldest son of Brian Grey and Rachel Qadir. He is of American, British, Japanese, African and German heritage. Devon is the younger brother of Embry and the older brother of Zendaya. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Devon is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Teleportation: Devon is a mutant with the ability to teleport himself and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, travelling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Devon is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Devon guides himself through the brimstone dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Unlike his great-grandfather, Nightcrawler, Devon's teleportation ability is psionic. When he disappears in teleporting, Devon leaves behind smoke. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Devon's body was. Devon's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleportation. The limits to the mass that Devon can carry with him while teleporting, and the limits to the distance over which he can teleport himself with additional load are unknown. Devon can use his powers offensively by grappling with an enemy and teleporting him or her in a series of rapid jumps. The strain of these "multiple ports" can exhaust foes without superhuman endurance while Devon remains strong enough to continue fighting. *''Banishing:'' Devon has the ability to manifest the energy for his portals in the form of short javelins, which he could throw at an object to cause it to teleport. He uses this ability both offensively and defensively. Also he can send targets to multiple locations at once. At times he has teleported portions of objects. *''Micro-Suction Discs:'' Devon can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. *''Flexible Bone Structure:'' Devon's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *''Infrared Vision:'' Devon's glowing eyes grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Devon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Devon's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Devon has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the son of Brian, the grandson of Clarice, the great-grandson of Storm and Nightcrawler and the great-great-grandson of Mystique and Azazel, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Devon has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Devon holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Devon is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Devon is fluent in many languages including English, German, French, Japanese, Spanish and Arabic; he has extensive knowledge of Thai and Vietnamese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Kenyans Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Shinobis Category:Neyaphem Category:Grey family Category:Darkholme family Category:Azazel family Category:Qadir family Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2037 Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Assassin Order members Category:House of Nightcrawler Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Teleporters Category:Royalty Category:Water Release users